Fullmetal Wonderland
by BattyCore
Summary: Roy spys something he likes at the local bar's Halloween party... but he never expected what it really was! Or who...


_Fullmetal Wonderland_

_I spy a sexy lady~_ I thought, peering across the bar. It was a Halloween party, everyone was in costume. She had her gorgeous blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail; a pair of tall white bunny ears on top of her head; white, lacy, fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows; white leather boots that came up to her knees; white stockings that traveled all the way up her legs; a bright red waistcoat that didn't even cover her whole torso; and to top it all off, the deal maker, she had on this while pleated little miniskirt with a bunny tail coming out the back of it. _Fuck yes_.

She was faced away from me, so I couldn't see her face or her cup size, but that was okay. I noticed that she was quite in shape for a little girl her size. She was rather small; it reminded me of that Fullmetal Pipsqueak.

My eyes wandered downward and lingered on her ass. _Mmm…_ It was toned and full and perfect. I'd never seen an ass quite like that before, and the miniskirt did it justice. A little further down, her legs weren't bad either. They looked like they could support a good _pounding_.

I let my gaze back up to the back of her head just as she turned it around. She looked right at me, and I gave her my best winning grin, urging her to come over. She had a white eye mask on that concealed her identity. It was mysterious and alluring.

She turned back around for a moment, setting her glass down and I assumed telling her friend good bye. She turned fully toward me, _finally_, and slowly made her way toward me. Her chest was so flat, that it didn't seem like she had any boobs at _all_. But she plenty made up for it with that ass of hers. I also noticed that she had an automail arm. _Poor thing must have been in an accident._

Finally reaching me, she leaned on the bar and looked up at me through her long eyelashes. I expected her to talk, but she didn't, so I decided to make the first flirt. "I couldn't help but notice you over there; you look stunning tonight. I hope I didn't take you away from anything important."

She shook her head and smiled up at me, a certain look in her eye. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of gold.

"Good thing, because I don't think your friend will be getting you back anytime soon… My name is Roy Mustang, General Roy Mustang. And who might you be, cutie?" I asked, looking her up and down subtlety. I grinned to encourage her to speak.

She ran her hair through her bangs and chuckled lightly. _So cute!_ "My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," she said.

I took her hand and kissed it lightly. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Edwar-" My eyes snapped wide open. _Who? What?_

Laughter made its way into my ears. I stared, shocked, and the boy in front of me. "You _really_ are a piece of work, General. I can't believe you just _hit_ on me! You should have seen the look on your face when you realized that it was me, it was _priceless_! Hey, who knew we hung out at the same bar?"

My mouth hung open, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was so shocked, so _humiliated_. Confused, flustered, beaten, choked… All things I'd never been before. But one feeling wasn't new: _attraction_.

Even though he just told me who he was, I couldn't take back all the thoughts I'd just had about him. He was just as sexy as ever, even though he was _Edward Elric_. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay, General? It was just a joke, relax; it's not like you have to take me home or something," he said, looking out across the bar with an amused expression.

The thought of taking him home with me at this point actually didn't sound too bad… I instantly shook the thought out of my head and tried to think rationally again. The only thing I could manage to say was "Why the hell are you in a miniskirt? Are you even old enough to be in this bar?"

He laughed again. "You like it?" He asked, shaking his hips at me and making the pleats flow around him. I looked away, avoiding further embarrassment. "And you only have to be 18 to get in here, you just can't _drink_ until you're 21. Just like a club," he added, leaning back on the bar again.

I shook my head and leaned next to him, taking in the bar scene. "You know… You really had me going there, Fullmetal. If you're not careful, some guy might try to pick you up. And they all won't be as nice as me," I warned, half still trying to pick him up myself.

"Awww, are you worried about me? Don't worry, the big bad rapists won't get me. Besides, how do you know I'm not _trying_ to get picked up?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "Are you?" I asked, truly curious. I guess I never took much interest in his personal life.

He shook his hips again and smirked up at me. "Mmm, maybe~ It obviously works, seeing as how Roy Mustang, the hottest bachelor in Central, was hitting on me not too long ago."

I chuckled, leering at him again. Maybe this was worth a shot. "Was he?" I asked.

He turned his body toward me and got the slightest bit closer. "Yeah; he gave me the most wanton look, and I couldn't resist that grin of his. But I dunno, I think he just wanted in my skirt, I don't know if he likes me or not. I hear he has a thing for miniskirts."

I smirked, amazed at his ability to talk his way into someone's mind. "I dunno, I think you should give him a chance. I hear he thinks you're extremely attractive."

He chuckled and turned back away from me again. "I don't know about that; he never seemed to notice me before tonight. I think he's just a horny asshole and only wants to get laid." Ouch. He had a point, and it seemed to stab him.

I sighed, giving up my end of the mini role play. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to be that way. I should be on my way," I apologized and made to leave, but he quickly took my hand into his, keeping me in place. I turned to look back at him. He was staring at the ground. He looked stunning in his costume, now with a shy demeanor.

"I… I don't care if you just want to get laid… I want you to sleep with me," he stumbled quietly over his words. Woah. Why did he seem so serious and lonely all of a sudden?

"Are you okay, Edward? I didn't mean to hurt you, really." I was worried. Had something happened? Was he just using me to get out some stress? Or something else? He wasn't acting like himself.

"I'm fine, _General_. Forget what I said, I'm sorry to have bothered you." He dropped my hand and sulked on the counter, staring into someone glass.

What was going on? Why was he so upset? What did I do? Where was all of this coming from? Was something seriously wrong?

"Edward, can I help you? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to comfort him a little, if at all. I took a step toward him.

He glared at me and I stopped. "Are you really so fucking _dense_? I _like_ you, Mustang. I _want _you. I always have, even when I thought I hated you. But you never saw past your goddamned _job_. All you cared about was your fucking promotions. You never even paid attention to me. I tried so hard to impress you, and nothing worked. So I thought if I could seduce you, you'd sleep with me, and maybe see my feelings for you…maybe develop your own. But you're just a dick, and I don't care anymore. Leave me alone," he spat, glaring back down at the cup.

I stood there a moment, dumbfounded. True, I was a little absorbed in my work, but I always noticed him. I never noticed his _feelings_, but I sure as hell noticed _him_. I never knew I was hurting him so much. I had to make an on the spot decision; was I willing to start a relationship with Edward Elric? I'd never thought of him that way… okay maybe a little. But was about out ranks? No one in the military could know. Or what if I found a girl I liked more? Could I make any kind of commitment to him? _Lord_ _knows_, I wanted to sleep with him in that exact moment. But what about in five minutes?

I thought it over for a few minutes, debating my own morals and other such things. I looked at him, the pain in his eyes. Did he really like me that much? Did he _love_ me?

"I thought I told you to leave; why are you still standing there?" He hissed, glaring at me again.

Decision: made. I closed the few feet between us and brought our lips together. He struggled at first, squirmed around and hit me, but I wrapped my arms around him and angled our heads in a way that I hoped said _Please, calm down; it'll be okay. I promise._

He stopped struggling and leaned against me, his full weight resting on my body. I brought a hand up to his face to cup his cheek. It was wet. Was he…crying?

I pulled my lips away and looked down at him, worried. My worries soon faded when I saw his smile. Those were tease of joy. "I'm so happy, General. Really. But you don't have to do this, I can handle myself," he said, trying to pull away from me. I held him tight.

"I want to," was all I said, bring him into another kiss.

_Down the rabbit hole… I followed the white rabbit._

* * *

><p>He fell backward onto my bed and leaned up on his elbows. I stripped my shirt off and crawled on top of him, capturing his lips in another heated hiss. My hand slipped into his open waistcoat and toyed with one of his nipples. He made a soft keening noise as I played with his body. He felt like he was on fire.<p>

"M-Mustang… In… I want you inside…!" He moaned out. I obliged, sliding my hand up his skirt to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. _Kinky…_ I rubbed at his entrance with a finger. Last second, I remembered I needed lube. I grabbed some from my bedside table and slathered it on my fingers. Again, I placed a finger at his entrance, sliding it inside. He moaned and squirmed around, adjusting to the intrusion. I slowly worked my other fingers into him, preparing him for what was to come.

When my work was complete, I pulled my fingers away and lathered my own cock with the lubricant. I pressed at his hole and looked into his eyes. He really was quite beautiful… How did I never notice?

I pushed inside, little by little. Edward writhed beneath me, making all kinds of cute little noises. By the time I sheathed myself entirely, he was panting heavily, along with me. I allowed him time to adjust, which was like hell for me. It took all of my energy to not ram him into the ground.

"Mustang… go. Do it!" He panted, wiggling his hips for emphasis. I didn't need to be told twice!

I pulled back and pounded into that tight little ass of his. In and out and in and out… I was relentless. I'd be amazed if he could move after a beating like that. He wrapped his legs tight around my waist and never let go. The friction was driving me insane.

Realizing that I wasn't being a very good partner, I began to stroke Ed's hardness along with my own thrusts. I gripped hard and pumped like mad. He was practically screaming my name, and I his. It didn't take long for the both of us to tip over the edge.

I collapsed next to him and panted, eyes shut. I could hear his breathing; it was short and erratic, like him.

I heard a rustling and opened my eyes to find him standing, getting dressed. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"I don't peg you for the cuddly type, and I don't want to bother you any further, so I'll be taking my leave. Have a good night, General." _Ouch_. That stung. Calling me something so formal and impersonal after doing something so intimate? And _leaving_? No.

"Hey, get back here! I'd like nothing more than to hold you right now, if that's okay," I persuaded, patting the bed next to me. He eyed me hesitantly for a moment before lying back down. I wrapped my arms tight around him and kissed his forehead. "I'll never let you go, Edward," I whispered.

He buried his face into my chest and I assumed he was blushing. "Thank you, Mustang… Roy. Thank you, _Roy_," he said, snuggling closer to me.

I smiled to myself, thinking I'd done a good thing. This was definitely the right thing to do. I think I might have loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo… This sucked. T^T I rushed it unnecessarily and made it come out a lot worse than I intended. But ehh well… I guess I'll live. This is my OTP, and I feel like I've failed them. And it also feels like it should be a chapter fic… I don't know if it will be. I didn't intend on it being one, but I guess it depends on my mood later. d:<strong>


End file.
